


23. Taste

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [22]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: A Surprising Amount of Research Into the History of Baklava, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Taste. Çelebi Güllü introduces baklava to Gaziantep, Turkey, by way of Damascus in 1871. It is molded into a beautifully shiny dome like a flower bulb and filled with bright green pistachios. Other parts of Turkey fill lozenge-shaped pastries with walnuts or hazelnuts; some Aegean states even use almonds. But this baklava is unique.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	23. Taste

The bet starts in 1871 in Antep. 

The Frenchman still feels new, even though he's been with them for three decades and fought the filthy ravages of the American Civil War alongside them. But he still moves like he hopes the wounds will close and his immortality will just be a dream. Like he doesn't know he's one of them.

So Nicky suggests, as they cross the market, that Booker buy Andy a few pieces of this strange brand-new version of baklava. "I will bet you 100 lira that she thinks it is from Damascus."

She does. And Booker _smiles_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Wikipedia, for making me even sadder that I'm allergic to nuts!!!!


End file.
